Mission Impossible
by Black Jaggan
Summary: Tala loves Johnny, but Johnny loves Bryan and so does Robert. But who will get who, and who will end up lonely? Entry to Sian's contest. Rating may go up in later chapters..
1. Daydreaming fools!

Black Jaggan: Okay, here it is ,the first chapter of my story for Sian's pairing contest!

Kai: I bet it's about me….

Black Jaggan: You're so full of yourself…Ø _Ø 

Tala: It's about me, cause I'm your muse.. *wink, wink*

Black Jaggan: I won't tell! It's a secret…I'll only tell it's yaoi.

Boys: That's not in our contract! We are going to call our lawyers!

Black Jaggan: Fine, do that. Meanwhile, I'll just start my story, if you don't mind.

Boys: We do mind!

Black Jaggan: Then I'll just ignore you. Hope you like this story! I'm keeping the pairing a secret this chapter.

**********************************************************************************************

"What are you doing there?" a voice behind him asked ."Making drawings of him again, aren't you?!" the same voice continued. "You should stop doing that, cause….". The voice seemed to fade away. He didn't care. The voice started mumbling a lecture about "acting sane" and "impossible". He had heard it about 20 times now and it started to get boring.

___________________

"Oh God, not another lecture.." Bryan said with an annoyed face. He was standing with his back against the cold wall, trying to stay awake. He tried to get Tala's attention, who was standing next to Ian, but Tala didn't reply. Bryan tried again, but Tala seemed absentminded. He saw him closing his eyes and smiling.

"Not again!" Bryan thought "I've told him to forget about it almost a million times now!" He heard footsteps in the corridor, they were coming closer. He straightened his back and so did Ian and Spencer, but Tala didn't react. Bryan saw Boris entering the room, looking very pissed. Boris noticed Tala, leaning against the wall with a smile on his face. Ian gave Tala a nudge, when he saw Boris staring, but Tala didn't even notice.

"Tala Valkov!" Boris yelled, while standing right in front of him. The other boys nearly got a heart attack, but Tala just answered with a simple "Yes, sir?" "First you fuck up your training, slacking off like a weakling and now you're just plain ignoring me!" Boris yelled again "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Boris waited for an answer, but Tala had continued daydreaming. Boris sighed and asked the other boys, what was wrong with him. Bryan knew, but he kept his mouth shut. The other two didn't know. Boris gave up and warned, that they wouldn't get away with this so easy ,next time. After that he left the room.

"Tala, you have to stop this!" Bryan yelled against his not listening friend, after he had dragged him back to his room. "You will get yourself and us in serious shit! And all for a guy you haven't even met!" Tala snapped out of his trance. Bryan was right. He knew it, but he couldn't forget the guy. He had seen him sitting in the crowd during the World final. The guy must have been in another team, one that hadn't battled against his own team. He had to form the icy shell over the arena to win, but it was seriously blocking the magnificent view. He hadn't been able to see the guy through the icy shell or after the match. The guy had left and Tala didn't even know his name.

______________________

"Hey Robert, wanna play some chess?" Johnny asked happily. "What's the point?" Robert replied grumpy "I can beat you with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back" Johnny imagined Robert, moving the pieces with his mouth and grinned. "Don't you have anyone else to annoy?" Robert mumbled. "What's up with you?" Johnny asked, while walking towards Robert. "Nothing! I'm just very busy!" Robert said, hastily covering a paper with his arms. "Sure…" Johnny smirked "See you later!" He walked out of Roberts room and stopped in the corridor. 

He knew what Robert was doing, but who was he, to criticize him? He had to deal with something quite similar to Robert's problem. He just didn't know how to handle it. What could he do about the evil bastard, that was causing his problems? 

*******************************************************************************************

Black Jaggan: Okay, guess the pairing!

Boys: Our lawyers say we don't have to do this!

Black Jaggan: I don't give a fuck about your lawyers! You are my muses! You have to do as I say!

Tala: Quite the dictator, aren't you?

Black Jaggan: Shut up, our I'll make you do something lemonish……with …ehh…..Max!

Tala: [ wisely keeping his mouth shut]

Black Jaggan: Good boy…..now Kai, do the closing!

Kai: The bitch will update as soon as possible!

Black Jaggan: [ whacks Kai over the head] Now say bye to our faithful readers!

Boys: Bye faithful reader!


	2. Finding him

Black Jaggan: Yes, my first review on this story is in! But..she didn't guess the correct pairing though. 

Tala: Well, she's not the only one who wants to know the pairing! I would really like to know who I have a crush on!!

Johnny: Yeah, and who is the one that's drawing pictures of someone?!

Robert: Is it me?

Bryan: Why am I always the one taking care of Tala?

Ian & Spencer: And why is everybody ignoring us? *sob*

Black Jaggan: I'm not telling! *sticks out tongue* 

Boys: We are going to call our lawyers! 

Black Jaggan: Don't care! Just read the next chapter!

********************************************************************************************

"This has to stop.." Bryan sighed "He's still slacking off" He looked at Tala who was lying in the grass, daydreaming again. "Maybe.." Bryan thought "no, that's a stupid idea!" Finding the boy wouldn't resolve the problem, it would probably make them worse, but it would make Tala happy. But it would be hard to find the boy. He knew nothing about him, so how could he find him? That would be the most difficult part, Tala's stunning good looks and amazing charm would do the rest. Tala could almost literally charm someone to death. He had used his charm on Bryan the first time they met, and he had left Bryan wondering what hit him, or better, what was hitting on him.

*~* Flashback *~*

Today Bryan was going to meet his team. He had been added to the team, cause the fourth member of the Demolition Boys had died during a genetically engineering session. "I bet they are weaklings.." Bryan thought, while he was waiting for the others to arrive. Finally he saw 3 boys walking towards him. There was a small boy with a huge nose, a large boy with blonde hair and a gorgeous redhead. "Wait a sec, did I just call him gorgeous?" Bryan mentally slapped himself. He decided not to pay attention to the lean but muscular body, the flaming red hair and those beautiful clear blue eyes….. "Stop it!" his mind shouted. 

"Hi, I'm Tala" the redhead said while giving him a beautiful smile. The others introduced themselves as "Ian" and "Spencer", but Bryan didn't pay them any attention. Even though he tried not to, he was staring at Tala. "What's your name?" Tala asked him. "Ehh…" he stuttered "it's Bryan". Tala must have seen him staring, cause he raised an eyebrow and stared back. 

*~* End flashback *~*

Later Tala had told him, he wanted him since the first time they met, but Bryan knew this wasn't true. Tala had wanted him since the first time he saw him naked, and that was a month after their first meeting. After that day, Tala had really started hitting on him, almost charming him to death with those gorgeous blue eyes. But Tala got his way. It only took him 3 months to win Bryan over and make him his.

"And now he wants him.." Bryan thought. He wasn't jealous, cause Tala and him, they had their share of fun, fuck and love, but it was clear they weren't mend for each other. He really wanted Tala to be happy and the only way to accomplish that, would be getting him and the boy together. Still, it was almost impossible to find the boy, unless…..he would hack his way into the BBA computer. Tala thought that the boy was on one of the teams, so searching the team database would be the easiest way to find him. And when they had finally found the boy, the rest would be up to Tala and his mind-blowing charm.

_____________________________

"What's up with me!?" Johnny thought to himself "I've been acting like a fool lately! It's just impossible to have these feelings for someone like him!" He had tried to deny it, but he knew his feelings couldn't be ignored. Maybe he should do something about it. Meeting the boy was impossible, he knew that he would be rejected. "He doesn't even have the smallest emotion, so he doesn't even know what love feels like!" Johnny was mad. Mad at the boy, mad at himself and just….mad. But how could he love the boy? He had only seen him, while he was fighting one of his friends. The guy was just evil! But then again, he always had a weak for bad boys. Bay boys yes, but this guy was the devil in person! Johnny didn't know what to do with himself, but he did know that these feelings would tear him up inside if he didn't act soon.

______________________________

"Tala, I have an idea!" Bryan said while trying to get Tala's attention. After repeating it 3 times, Tala finally opened his eyes. "I know how to find the boy! I'll just hack into the team database of the BBA! But I'll need your help, cause I don't know what he looks like." "Okay let's go then!" Tala said while standing up. He followed Bryan to his room and sat down on Bryan's bed. Bryan started his computer and typed away. "Finally!" he yelled after 15 minutes "Man they have good security on their files!" "But nothing that you can't handle, right babe?" he heard Tala whisper in his ear. "Ehh..yeah" Bryan mumbled. He clicked his way trough the team files and Tala stood right next too him, shaking his head at every file. Suddenly when he reached the file of the Majestics, Tala started yelling. "That's him! That's the boy I saw!" "Let see.." Bryan said while going trough the boys personal info "It says here, his name is……….

*****************************************************************************************

Black Jaggan: Yay, cliffy!

Tala: My lawyer says you have to tell me…

Bryan : Why am I always the hacker?

Johnny: I don't like bad boys! Hell what am I saying, I don't even like boys at all!

Robert : I wasn't in it!

Ian & Spencer: *sob* You just keep ignoring us!

Black Jaggan: Ø _Ø …….stop nagging! You all look like old men! Next chapter will clear things up!

Tala: Okay then! And all of you people: REVIEW! She has been missing 17th century art class, cause she was writing this stuff……and it's not worth failing it, if nobody reads this story! After all, I'm her favourite muse and not reviewing, is very offending to me! I've put in hard work and….

Black Jaggan: Yeah, yeah, shut up now….you know I love you, no need showing off….-_-

Tala: Thanx babe.. [kisses Black Jaggan]

Black Jaggan: Okay bye now! *blush, blush, blush*


	3. Highland Games

Black Jaggan: Finally, another chappie!

Tala: Sorry, you can't do it..

Black Jaggan: What, how…?

Tala: Bryan and Johnny haven't returned from their holiday yet.

Black Jaggan:  Who said they could go away?!

Tala: Well, your next chap was taking so long….we thought is was safe to take a break.

Black Jaggan: Ø_Ø…..If they don't return within 2 sec's they are so dead….

[ Bryan and Johnny come in running, still wearing their swimming shorts]

Black Jaggan: Ah, there you are……looking smooth….*wink*

Bryan & Johnny: Hmpf…

"….Johnny McGregor."  Okay, they had found the right boy, but how were they going to meet him? He probably hated their guts… "Isn't he Scottish?" Tala asked. "Yeah…" "Maybe he's entering the Highland Games.." "The what?" Bryan asked slightly confused. "The Highland Games…you know, men in kilts, proving their manhood by throwing with tree logs and stuff.." Tala started to drool. "And you suggest we should do what..?" Bryan was not getting the point. "We are going to enter…." Tala said with a smirk. "But aren't those games for Scots only?" Bryan asked. "I'll convince them to let us enter!" Bryan was already feeling sorry for the poor guy, who had to resist Tala's convincing methods. It was impossible.

                                      _______________________________

"I'm going training!" Johnny yelled at Robert before leaving the castle. He had to be in shape for the Games, he didn't want to look like a weakling. If he could just see him… No! What was he thinking?! He really didn't want the guy to be at the Games! Johnny knew that he was  physically a weakling compared to one of the Demolition Boys. But then again….Bryan in a kilt…my god, he wouldn't survive the sight of that. ( AN:  my god, a love triangle!!!) 

Okay, so he admitted it! He really liked Bryan…well, liking was a big word……he just wanted to fuck him. But he just had to get over it. He probably wouldn't see the guy ever again, so it was a waste of time to think about him. He started walking towards he training room and cleared his mind. He had to be totally focused on the Games, he just had to win at least 3 tasks. 

                                    _________________________________

"Stop walking around like a headless chicken!" Bryan yelled at Tala, who was completely losing it after Bryan had agreed to go with him "Just start packing and relax.." "Okay, but I'm so exited!" Tala said in a high girlish voice, which made Bryan snicker. "Just one question Tally…do I have to wear a kilt if I enter that stupid game?" Bryan asked a bit worried. "Yup, I'm afraid so. But don't worry, you will look absolutely drop dead gorgeous in a kilt." Tala said, while smirking at him "Now come on, we have to catch a plane!" "Your right, I will probably drop dead wearing one of those things.." Bryan mumbled and followed Tala.

"We will be landing on Edinburgh Airport in 20 minutes" said a girlish voice trough the intercom. There weren't any direct flights from Moscow to Edinburgh, so they had to go over France. Bryan stretched his backed and yawned. Tala smirked. He had always wondered about Bryan being able to sleep anywhere, anytime. "We're almost landing" Tala said to a still dodgy Bryan. "Ohh, ok" Bryan said and drifted off again.

"Have you reserved a place to stay?" "Off course I did! Here is the address." said Tala, while giving Bryan the piece of paper with the address written on. " 112 Raeburn Place, Edinburgh, Lothian, EH4 1HG…"Bryan said. After asking the way 2 or 3 times they finally found it. "Here it is" said Tala "the Raeburn House Hotel. It was the cheapest one in Edinburgh, I could find. Who knows how long we'll have to stay here?" Bryan laughed. Knowing Tala, they would be staying at Johnny place within a week. "Okay then" he said "let's check in.."

                                              _________________________

"Where the fuck is my kilt!?" Johnny yelled. It had to be around somewhere. "Calm down Johnny.." Robert was standing in the doorway "Yelling won't help. But didn't you throw it away last year? It was getting kind of old." "Oh yeah, I forgot.." Johnny grinned "I think I'll have to buy a new one." "Well, I think we'll have to pay a visit to the store" Robert said "What about Kinloch Anderson?" "Fine" Johnny smirked "Are we going right now?"

***************************************************************************

Black Jaggan:  Finished!

Bryan: Do I really have to wear a kilt?

Black Jaggan: Yup, as Tally said, you would look drop dead gorgeous in one…

Tala: I don't like the Tally thing

Black Jaggan: Don't care…Tally ****

Tala: Hmmpf..

Black Jaggan: Okay you guys, review! I put in a of lot of research, cause the store, hotel and flight plan are real…that means, they do exist!

Bryan: Yeah, so review or I'll use my Stroblitz on you!


	4. Kilts and drooling

Tala: Well, it was about time, isn't it?!

Black Jaggan: Wadda' ya mean?

Tala: Well, you were certainly taking your time for this chapter!

Black Jaggan: I didn't know you wanted to shag Johnny that badly….^_^

Tala: Ehhh,….never mind! *sweatdrops*

Black Jaggan: Okay then….let's get this thing started!

After placing the order for his new kilt, Johnny went on his way out. "Hey look at this!" Robert yelled behind him. Johnny turned around and looked at Robert, who was standing a few metres behind him. "This one is so tough and manly!" Robert drooled "I would love to see Bryan in it.." [ A/N: OMG! I'm getting myself into a love square!] Well, Robert was right about that! He was staring at a black, leather kilt with metal chains and a beautiful decorated buckle. If he saw Bryan in that, he couldn't take responsibility for his actions. Johnny sighed. He agreed, but the chances of seeing Bryan in that were very slim. He grabbed Robert by the arm and dragged him out of the store. "I'll pick up my kilt this Friday!" Johnny shouted at the shop owner , while he was walking out of the door.  He had just turned around the corner, when two boys entered the shop.

                                          __________________________

"Come on Bryan…"Tala sighed "you will look absolutely stunning in a kilt." He was dragging Bryan into the store. " I don't like to wear skirts.." Bryan grumbled. "It's not a skirt, it's a kilt! Just do this for me all right?" Tala said in a harsh tone. Bryan could be so immature at times. The shop owner walked up to them. "Can I help you?" he asked friendly. "My friend here needs a kilt." Tala said while keeping hold of Bryan, who was trying to get away. "You aren't Scottish, am I right?" the man asked. "No, we are Russian." "Okay, but as you might know, there is a limit choice in tartans. Every clan has his own tartan, and not member aren't allowed to wear it." the man explained. "That's okay" Tala was still holding on to Bryan, who had given up his attempted escape. 

Suddenly his eye fell on a beautiful kilt. "Hey Bryan, what about this one?" Tala said, while pointing at a black, leather kilt "How much is it?" "Well, actually it isn't for sale.." the man mumbled. "Everything is for sale, if you pay the right price." Tala said, trying to use his charm on the man. Apparently it was working, cause the man sighed and looked down. "It took me a lot of work to make this one" Tala smirked. He only had to offer the right price. Money was not a problem, so he turned to the man. " Will  700 pounds be enough?" He saw the man hesitating. "900, final offer.." he said, while staring into the man's eyes. "Sold" the man said. "Okay Bryan, try it on.." Tala pushed Bryan into a changing room. Bryan grumbled, but didn't resist. He knew better than to piss Tala off.

                                     ______________________________

"Oh my God" Johnny shouted "will you stop drooling!" Robert annoyed him to death with his behaviour. Thinking of Bryan in that kilt made him drool too, but at least he was trying not to. "I'm going to train" he said, not wanting to be around the other guy any longer. He went for the training room. The room was filled with training equipments like weights and stuff. He sat down on a bench and started to lift some weights. It cleared his mind, for once he wasn't thinking about Bryan. He still didn't understand why he felt like this. There wasn't a single loveable thing about Bryan, but every time he thought about him, his heart started to beat like a hardcore track. He shook his head, trying to get rid of this thoughts, and it worked. " I'll have to keep trained! Thinking of him will only distract me.." he said to himself.

                                        ________________________________

"Come on…come out!" Tala shouted. Bryan wasn't coming out of the changing room. "I know it fits you and you will look gorgeous in it, so stop acting so childish!" Finally the door opened and Bryan carefully walked out. Tala was just in time to catch his jaw, that was dropping on to the floor. "My God, you look so hot.." he yelled. Even the shop owner started to blush when he saw Bryan. "I must agree with your friend here" he said trying not to look at Bryan, "it fits great and it suits you." "I'm sure it does.." Bryan grumbled, giving the drooling Tala a death glare. "We'll take it!" Tala said, pulling out his wallet. Bryan went back into the changing room and got out again a minute later, carrying the kilt over his arm. Tala paid the shop owner and wanted to walk out, when Bryan pulled his arm. "Look here" he said. There on a list was Johnny's name.

 "One question.." Tala asked the man "do you know which Games this Johnny McGregor is joining in?" "Well" the man said "the McGregor clan usually enters the Bathgate and West Lothian Highland Games." "And when is it ?" "It's next Friday in Meadow Park in Bathgate." "Thank you very much!" Tala said while pushing Bryan out of the door. "I think we'll have to find out where you can sign up.." he mumbled. "Me?!" Bryan yelled " Why aren't you entering?!" "You'll have to admit, that a kilt doesn't suit me.." Tala said in a dignified way "You look much better in one, so you'll do the hard work, while I'll keep myself busy with Johnny." " In case you hadn't noticed dumb-ass, he's entering too!" Bryan said "I don't think he has time to flirt with you.." "We'll see about that!" Tala replied with confidence. No way he could resist Tala's charm, so he would just have to make time. 

Bryan: Why I'm I the only one wearing a kilt?!

Black Jaggan:  You have kilt legs!…And Tala doesn't. Only someone with muscular legs can wear a kilt, and Tala is too lean.

Tala: Hmmmf….meanie!

Black Jaggan: But I like my men lean… ^_^

Bryan: Hmmmf…..meanie!

Black Jaggan: But I like them muscular too…* sweatdrops*

Tala&Bryan: Sure you do…..getting your cake and eating it too, aren't you?

Black Jaggan: Well, next chap will be up, when I've sorted this out.


	5. Today is the day

Black Jaggan: Here we are again!

Tala: Yeah, your favourite bishie is back in town!

Bryan: What Tala is trying to say is: Welcome back Bryan lovers!

Tala: Sure…*cough* EGO!! *cough* 

Black Jaggan: Now don't fight! I hate my muses being all black, blue, bruised and broken!

Tala: Whatever you say baby…

Black Jaggan being all suspicious : What do you want from me?

Bryan: It's just a final attempt to becoming to top muse…

Black Jaggan: I will NOT choose….Just fight it out yourself!

[ Bryan and Tala start fighting]

Black Jaggan: NOOOO! You will get bruised! Don't hurt Bryans legs! Don't mutilate Tala's face ! ….*sighs*  It's useless… Well, I'll try and stop this so we can get on with the story.

"Hey Bryan.." Tala shouted to Bryan, who was still peacefully sleeping "Don't we need to go train for the Games?" "What's with the "we"…" Bryan said grumpy, not happy about being woken up at 8 already "I'm doing all the work here, so you can fuck around with the guy! And I don't need training…" Bryan rolled over and continued his sleep. "We'll see about that.." Tala thought, his evil side taking over. He walked to the sink and filled a glass with ice cold water. "Bryan, wake up!" "No" "Last warning…" "Still no" Bryan said a bit unsure. He knew Tala's tricks and they were evil, but he really didn't want to get up. Tala walked to the bed and held the glass over Bryan's head. "Sure you don't want to get up?" he said with an evil smirk. "No, not really.." "Okay I warned you." Tala said and with that he poor the water in Bryans left ear. 

Tala ducked just in time to dodge Bryans fist heading for his head. "You evil asshole!" Bryan yelled, while trying to shake the water out of his ear. "Okay get dressed" Tala said "We are going to train. You don't want to loose, now do you?" Bryan shoved him out the door and closed it. "I'll be out in a few minutes, you can wait in the hall!" he said angry. "Okay, but hurry up will you? Usually you're slower as a girl!" "Yeah!!" After a few minutes Bryan came out, looking very hot. He wore black jeans and a white tank top under a dark grey blouse. "We're going training!" Tala sighed "Not to the mall. You're so vein.." "No, I'm not.." Bryan said with a smirk "I just don't see the reason why I should hide my body in rags." Tala knew Bryan had a point. He was very handsome, so why shouldn't he show it off? "You should show yourself a bit more too.." Bryan said, when he saw Tala's face "You're absolutely gorgeous and you know I'm right!"

                                         ________________________________

*next week*

"Well Johnny, are you ready?" Robert asked. "Yeah, I'm going to kick ass!" Johnny said determined "I'm going to win this for sure!" "You shouldn't be so cocky…."Robert sighed "You might be up for some surprises." Robert had a very strange feeling about it. He had dreamt about Bryan and the leather kilt. He was entering too. Robert knew that dreams could have predicting powers, but maybe they were just like the fortune tellers on the carnivals. They would tell you exactly what you wanted to hear.  "Just relax!" Johnny said assuring "This year I will be the champion." " Okay then, do you have everything? Your new tartan too? "Robert asked, just to be sure. Johnny was known for his ability  to forget his stuff. "Yeah! I'll be returning tonight.." Johnny said smirking "…with a huge trophy!" "You're so full of yourself…" Robert mumbled  "Bye!" "Bye, maybe I'll come and take a look later, but I'll have to finish some things first.." 

Johnny jumped in his car and started the engine. He loved his Land Rover. It wasn't fast, but you had a lot of space and this edition had back seats. He didn't use the back seats, but who knew? They might come in handy some day. His mind drifted off again. Finally he reached Meadow Park. It would start in a hour, so he had enough time to sign up and prepare himself. "Hey Johnny!" Johnny looked around. Who was calling him?

                                           _______________________________

"You dumb asshole!" Bryan yelled, while pulling Tala back in the crowd " Yelling at him like a stupid fangirl…." Tala knew he was right. If he wanted Johnny, he should act less girly and be more determined. He straightened himself and looked at Bryan. He was looking totally hot in that kilt, but he knew Bryan felt uncomfortable, especially cause everyone was staring at him. Some girls started giggling, which annoyed him even more. " It's because you're my friend and because I want you to stop whining over Johnny…"Bryan said while giving the girls a death glare " But if I ever have to wear this thing again, I'll kill the one coming up with the idea!"  "Okay, let's sign you up.." Tala said, trying to change the subject. "Fine.." Bryan grumbled and walked after Tala. 

"Hey hello, we'd like to sign up" Tala said, giving the woman behind the desk his most charming smile. "Ehh okay.." she said blushing "What clan are you from?" "We don't have a clan." Bryan said. "Then you'll have to enter the 2nd division. The winner of that division is allowed to enter the clan division." she explained. "That's fine.." "What's your name?" the woman asked, still smiling at Tala " Bryan Petrov" "Okay, your division starts in half a hour" she said looking at Bryan "And by the way, I like your kilt.." The woman blushed madly, but she still managed to wink at them. "I hope you win!" she said. "Thank you!" Tala shouted back, while walking away. The smile he gave her almost made her faint.

Black Jaggan: Pfew…managed that, without anyone getting hurt..

Bryan: Why are they all staring at me?!

Tala: Yeah! Why are they all staring at him?! They should be staring at me!

Black Jaggan: It's cause you're totally hot. And Tala, they don't stare, cause I didn't let them…it doesn't work for the story. But hey, maybe it will all be different next chapter! Next chapter will be up, when my writers block is over….*tear, sigh, grouch*


End file.
